Paper rolls for use in dispensers with automatic roll change are usually provided with end plugs having holding elements for guiding the roll to the different positions the roll have to reach in the dispenser during roll transfer. Furthermore, such holding elements also function to ensure a smooth unwinding of the paper on the roll. The holding elements protrude in use outside the opposite ends of the paper roll. The end plugs are often mounted by the manufacturer of the paper roll which means that the protruding holding elements of the end plugs makes it hard to effectively utilize available space for storing of paper rolls with end plugs and also for the storing of end plugs separate from paper rolls.
Paper rolls having end plugs with axially movable holding elements which are biased to a protruding use position by resilient elements, e.g. springs, are known from GB 2 362 375 A, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,383,656 and 5,322,234. Although the axial movability of the holding elements primarily is there in order to facilitate a release of the paper roll from a dispenser, this feature can be used to facilitate storing and transport of the paper roll, for example by pushing the outwardly biased holding element inwardly with the help of an outer wrap around the roll as is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,032,077 and 5,322,234.
The objective of the present invention is to provide end plugs for paper rolls which can be inserted into the ends thereof without intruding on available space for storing several of such paper rolls and without the need for wrapping said rollers and that facilitates the forming of stable packages for piles of such rolls.